<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bullseye Isn't His Only Target by Calacious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690463">The Bullseye Isn't His Only Target</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious'>Calacious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January in February [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Shooting, Some Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's teaching Johnny how to shoot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Morgan/Johnny Zacchara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January in February [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficuary</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bullseye Isn't His Only Target</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Target</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason stood directly behind him, hips pressed to Johnny’s ass in a way that felt far too intimate for the shooting range. Jason had his arms lined up alongside Johnny’s, his hands guiding Johnny’s as he aimed the gun at the target.</p><p>“Easy.” Jason’s breath tickled Johnny’s ear, and he held his breath and tried to will away the tent in his pants. </p><p>“Breathe,” Jason’s breath caressed Johnny’s cheek, and Johnny swallowed. The target wavered in and out of focus. </p><p>“When I say, pull the trigger.” The whispered words went straight down Johnny’s spine, and landed in a hot pool at his groin. </p><p>“Fuck,” Johnny said, hands trembling as Jason corrected his aim. </p><p>“There,” Jason said, voice tight. “Take the shot now, as you breathe out.”</p><p>Johnny expelled a breath of air, pulled the trigger, and the bullet ripped into the target far closer to the bullseye than he’d ever managed to get on his own. He bit his lip to hide his smile, and sucked in a breath when Jason kissed the nape of his neck.</p><p>“That was beautiful, babe,” Jason said.</p><p>Johnny didn’t bother to hide his smile as he pulled the trigger again and again, Jason’s hands falling to his hips, helping to adjust him in relation to the target until he was able to hit the bullseye in the center, before falling away completely, though Johnny could still feel the heat of the man standing behind him. </p><p>He closed his eyes to steady his breathing, adjusted his stance on his own, eyed the target, corrected his aim (feeling the ghost of Jason’s guiding hand along his arms), and then pulled the trigger on a breath. The bullet didn’t hit the target that time, but only because it went through the hole his last bullet had punched through the center. Johnny took one more shot, and then he found himself in Jason’s arms, and in an embrace that took his breath away. </p><p>“You’re getting better,” Jason praised.</p><p>Johnny beamed. </p><p>“I think it’s time for today’s training to come to an end.” Jason pulled Johnny away from the range, and Johnny couldn’t wait to feel Jason’s arms around him again once they got home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>